OnePiece: The Start of an Era
by Chaotic One Piece Warrior
Summary: This is about Luffy from his childhhod all the way to a new era I do not own One piece I will Update asap wish me luck
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of these characters. We can all Thank Eiichiro Oda for the wonderful story and adventures in these stories.

One Piece: The Start of an Era

On an Island in the East Blue, there was a kid who wanted to had a dream to become the king of the pirates. This kids name is Monkey D. Luffy. The island he lives on is known as Dawn Island. Luffy is seven years old when he meets a crew of pirates. The crew of pirates are known as the Red Haired Pirates. They were known all throughout the world. They went to the bar and their they see Luffy. They would be at this island on and off for five weeks. They were here to resupply and drink at the bar. The waitress at this bar was Makino, a waitress and a mother figure to Luffy. The captain of this pirate crew was known as Red Haired Shanks He would tell Luffy many stories of his adventures. On the third week of Shanks and his crew being at this island, a group of bandits led by Higuma. Higuma walked in demanding alcohol only to get told there was only a bottle left. "What am I and my group supposed to do with one bottle of alcohol?" roared Higuma "I see all of these pirates here drinking and being merry, but I only get a single bottle?" Shanks lightheartedly laughs and says "I am sorry my crew and I accidently drank the place dry. I would give you some more, but there isn't any left." Higuma opens the bottle in his hand and dumps it all over shanks. Makino walks over with a towel and is about to clean it up when Shanks takes it from her and cleans it up. Higuma laughs and yells to the rest of his crew "see this is all that pirate are good for." Higuma exits the building while continuing to laugh. As the bandits leave everyone in Shanks's crew starts to laugh. "Why are you laughing it isn't funny" yells Luffy. Shanks just says fighting isn't worth the trouble. "Luffy runs out of the building back to the docks where he was staring at the sea. Shanks just stares at the door and continues to drink. "He will understand when he grows up later" muttered Shanks. A week later Luffy is at Makino's bar when the bandit shows up again. "All those weak pirates are gone now" stated Higuma. "Yeah, they probably ran away when you poured that alcohol on them" stated a random bandit. Luffy stands up and yells "Shanks is stronger than you and always will be. All of you are nothing but cowards." "Higuma stands up and yanks Luffy by his collar while dragging him outside. "I will show you why I have an 8 million belle reward on my head, your snot nosed kid." Roared Higuma. Makino and the mayor shows up and begs the bandit to let him go. "why should I? He was trying to start trouble with me so I am going to show him why he should watch his mouth." Shanks finally gets back from his adventure and sees the type of situation Luffy is in. He slowly walks up to the bandit and states "You can punch me, Pour food and drinks on me, and even laugh at me. However, when you mess with one of my friends I will rip you to shreds. A random bandit slowly pulls up his pistol. Yassop, who is Shanks's sniper, ask the question "Are you ready to put your life on the line because when you draw your weapon you are putting your life on the line. Yassop fires his weapon and kills the random bandit. Shanks then steps towards Higuma and tries to rescue Luffy. Higuma however throws smoke bomb on the ground and escapes to a tiny boat in the sea. He throws Luffy into the sea. Luffy never learned out to swim so he slowly starts to sink. A sea king pops up and tries to eat Luffy. When Luffy thought he was going to die, he finds himself in Shanks's arm. Luffy slowly starts to cry and Shanks asks him what is wrong. "Sh Sh Shanks, yo yo your arm, I I it's gone." Wails Luffy. "It's just an arm, your life is more important." Whispers Shanks. Shanks gets Luffy back to shore and goes to his ship doctor to get his arm bandaged. The next day Shanks and his crew are packing up and getting ready to leave. "Shanks take me with you" roars Luffy. "No way anchor, I don't let people who can't swim on my boat." Yells Shanks. "Fine, I did not want to be part of your crew anyways. I will become the captain of my crew and become King of the Pirates." Luffy states. Shanks smiles at him and gives him the straw hat on top of his head. Everyone in the Red Haired pirates gasp knowing what that hat means to Shanks. Take care of it for me anchor and give it back when you achieve your goal. "I will" Luffy wailed. Luffy sees the Red Haired Pirates depart and slowly starts to cry. Makino picks up Luffy and carries him back to the bar and gives him a glass of juice. A week later, Luffy's grandpa shows up. Monkey D. Garp is a vice admiral in the Navy. He takes Luffy away from all of these people and takes him to his new home. Curly Dadan the pirate is furious with Garp "No way in hell will I take another bratty kid in." Yells a furious Dadan. "I already let you talk me into raising one it won't happen again." "Please Dadan" Garp begs "This one is my biological grandson." Dadan groans and moans but eventually gives in and shows Luffy to his room. He sees another kid in there. "Hello my name is Luffy What's yours?" He asked. "My name is Ace and that's all you need to know now leave me alone and don't speak to me" he states.


	2. ASL Adventure

It has been a week since the Red Haired pirates have left. The marines have shown up and unknown to Luffy his grandpa shows up. Monkey D. Garp is a vice admiral in the Navy. He takes Luffy away from all of these people and takes him to his new home. Curly Dadan the pirate is furious with Garp "No way in hell will I take another bratty kid in." Yells a furious Dadan. "I already let you talk me into raising one it won't happen again." "Please Dadan" Garp begs "This one is my biological grandson." Dadan groans and moans but eventually gives in and shows Luffy to his room. He sees another kid in there. "Hello my name is Luffy What's yours?" He asked. "My name is Ace and that's all you need to know now leave me alone and don't speak to me" he states. Ace is only ten years old and has been living with Dadan and the bandits all his life. He doesn't talk to anyone and just keeps to himself. Dadan yells for the boys to come and eat. Luffy and Ace sprint towards the door. "Fooood" they both yell. At the sight of how Luffy and Ace eat, Dadan eyes jump out of their sockets. "Not another bottomless pit" she grumbles. Ace ad Luffy dig in and steal food from the other bandits as well. In this house, it is first come first serve as well as watching your plate to make sure your food doesn't get stolen. After supper Dadan has to drag both Ace and Luffy to the bath house and forcefully give them a bath. As they get done with their bath, Dadan tells them to go to bed. Ace and Luffy grumpily comply. They do not have a bed, however they have blankets and pillows that they sleep on. Ace and Luffy quickly fall asleep. About three in the morning, Ace wakes up hearing Luffy cry. Ace mutters. "Luffy quit your whining we do not accept crybabies here." "I am sorry, I had a nightmare." Luffy replies. "I do not care go back to sleep. I have to wake up and go somewhere tomorrow." Ace says sleepily. Luffy lays down and continuously sobs until he falls asleep again. As morning approaches, Ace crawls out of bed and gets ready to go. Luffy sees this and tries to follow him. Ace easily evades Luffy's pursuit. Ace finally got to where he was going. As Ace is heading back home he takes down a boar and takes it back to Dadan. Luffy still wasn't back yet as he was lost in a jungle. It would be another two days before Luffy would arrive at the house he was staying at. Ace would wake up and Luffy would give chase again. This happened for many more weeks. Luffy was finally able to follow Ace all the way through to where Ace would meet up with another kid. This kids name was Sabo. Ace and Sabo have known each other for a little over a year. Sabo ran away from his parents because they tried to take away his freedom. His parents were practically royalty but he hated them. He could not stand being cramped up in a room and have his whole entire life laid out for him. He ran away one day and ran into Ace. Ever since that day Sabo and Ace would go into town and rob as many people as possible. Ace and Sabo did this to start their own pirate fund. Luffy saw this and asked to join them. Ace and Sabo were startled and told Luffy to go away. Luffy did not listen and followed them into town. Luffy robbed a person. He did not tell Ace and Sabo as he wanted to surprise them. However, Luffy stole from a pirate crew's captain. This captain was Captain Bluejam of the Bluejam pirates. He murdered everyone even his own crewmates if they failed him. Captain Bluejam saw the wavy blond hair of Sabo's ad immediately recognized him. Captain Bluejam grabbed Sabo and took him to his parents' house. Sabo's parents made sure Sabo went to his room and locked his door. They had a secret meeting and money exchanged hands. Ace and Luffy made it to the tree where the pirate funds were being held. They waited for Sabo all the while wondering he could be. As they wait for Sabo to show, they see a fire all around the grey terminal. This fire was so huge that it was burning everything in its sight. As Sabo was in his room he looks out his window and sees the fire. "Ace" he cries, "You are not allowed to die." Sabo sees a vase and smashes his window open taking off in search of the person who saved him from a dull life. Ace and Luffy try to run from the fire, but they are surrounded by the Bluejam pirates. "Which one of you stole from me?" He bellows. "I did" Luffy shouts. Bluejam ties Luffy up and drags him away. One of his crew members knocks out Ace and leaves him to die. This is how Sabo would find Ace. Sabo thought he was dead until he hears Ace mumble. "Luffy, we have to save Luffy. Sabo sighs in relief thankful for the fact that Ace was still alive. He picks Ace up and hauls him back to Dadan's house. Dadan looks on with horror as she sees Ace's limp body. "What happened to him?" he asks. "I don't know I found him like this." Sabo breathes out, "He said something about saving Luffy." Dadan is furious by this point and starts to head out the door. At about this time, Ace wakes up and sees that Dadan is about to leave. "I'm coming with you" Ace and Sabo exclaim. Dadan sighs and allows the two to follow her. As they arrive up on the scene, They see some buildings burned to ashes while others are being consumed by blazing hot flames. As they start to walk around they hear a blood curdling scream coming from a house. "Where is my money" yells a man. "Wh wh what are you talking about" they here a kid weep. They all notice that voice. It was Luffy's. The other voice belonged to Bluejam. Bluejam was torturing Luffy trying to find out where his stash of money was. Luffy knew that if he talked it would all be over. However he would never snitch on his friends. Ace and Sabo glance at each other feeling guilty for ignoring the kid. Ace charges into the building ad tackles Bluejam. Bluejam and the crew were so surprised that they did not see Sabo untying Luffy. "Sabo, Take Luffy and run." Ace roars. Sabo nods his head, picks Luffy up and ran out of the building as fast as they could. Ace fights Bluejam to distract him from the other two. This cause Blue jam and his crew to become angry. Dadan just sits outside while Ace is attacking Bluejam. "Why are you doing this Ace?" Dadan Asks. "I will not let someone I care about die in front of me" he states as he knocks out Bluejam. Sabo shows up to the house with an unconscious Luffy on his back. The bandits stare at the door in horror. "Where is Ace and Dadan?" they ask. "Last time I saw them they were fighting a pirate crew." Sabo says dryly. It would be another two days before Dadan would show up carrying an injured Ace on her back. "He will be ok, He is just bruised and beaten. Luckily, none of his bones are broke" Dadan sighs. A few days later, Garp would show up on a boat to take in the defeated pirates. Before he leaves, He picks Ace, Sabo and Luffy up and takes them to separate islands that had a jungle on it. "Why would that old man do this to us." they all thought. They were all stranded on their own island for many months to come. This would happen to them for two more years. Ace and Sabo are now twelve years old and Luffy is now nine. Ace brings out a bottle. "Did you know that when people share a cup of sake they become brothers." He states while pouring the sake. Sabo and Luffy look at them with surprise in their eyes. They all drink their sake making them brothers for eternity. Sabo's parents start complaining about how Sabo escaped from them until Garp over hears them. Garp was finally forced to take Sabo back to his parents. Sabo plans out an escape route and finally puts his plan to action. He runs out of the house to the dock. There he jumps on a small ship and slowly starts to set sail. The people are all lined up on shore because the tenryuubito is supposed to land on their island. The tenryuubito see the ship with a pirate flag on it. He immediately fires at the ship. Dadan looks on in horror as she sees that Sabo was on the ship. There was another shot and Sabo's boat slowly sinks into the water. Sabo slowly drowns to death.


End file.
